


言ってみても遅いんだって

by JDGB



Category: 8UPPERS (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDGB/pseuds/JDGB





	1. Chapter 1

【仓安】【Johnny X Toppo】8uppers设定   
没有文笔  
可是脑洞没有人写快干涸了  
喂饱自己之作  
污染到大家眼睛的话，在这先说句对不起了

 

“Toppo。”  
静谧的车厢内划过一丝丝的电流声。Mac立刻按下应答键。他们说好除问出机密防盗措施或者出了什么问题外，一概不轻易联系的。  
“hai, 是我。问出来了？”  
“Mac？”Johnny 冷淡的声线在空白的背景音衬托下拉长了紧张感。“我带来的药被他们搜走了。”  
Mac瞬间理解了他的意思。这次的女人不好对付，不是三两句话就可以搞定。一般这种时候Johnny 就会使用Toppo特制的致幻型春*药。但是药却被搜走了，即使他们查不出来药品的成分和作用，让Johnny继续待在那里也不是明智之举了。但是，Johnny的话也表明了，那个女人的确掌握了值得冒险的情报。  
“你自己上不就好了！我真是听不下去了，Johnny你是不是不行啊？每次都要靠春*药。是男人的话就上的她欲*仙*欲*死不就什么都套出来了。”在酒店某处做接应的Ace这时插进话来。  
Johnny直接关了mic。  
想到Jacky他们几个已经开始入侵目标的房子盗取文件，Mac只好选择让Toppo去了。  
扯下副座上的人的耳机，一双眼睛马上饱含怒气地瞪过来。  
“干什么啊，Mac，我差一点就不能突破防盗系统了。”  
一边摸着Toppo柔顺的头发顺毛，Mac一边开口。“你平时给Johnny的春*药有带在身上吗？”  
“我怎么可能随身带这种东西！Mac你在想什么？”  
Mac一时语塞，脑袋开始反思是不是自己太想当然了，是不是该准备第三计划了？谁知Toppo从车子副座底下掏出了一个小瓶子。  
还笑嘻嘻地对他说：“不过这里倒是有。”  
我说，你在这里放这种东西才是在想什么呢？Mac有些好笑地扶额。  
“Johnny的药被搜走了，你去……你去找Ace,让他送过去。”  
“可是Ace不是要负责接应吗？让他过去的话就没后路了。”  
“对啊，对啊。我现在可是忙得很，你就让Toppo去好啦！”Ace懒洋洋的声音又从应答机里传出来。这么有空听别人讲话，还好意思说自己很忙？  
“没事的啦，Mac，我去就好了。难道你信不过我吗？”  
“不，不是信不过你的问题啦。”Mac觉得自己很心累。作为伙伴，他绝对信得过他们的能力，让他这么犹豫的，只是那个人会罗哩罗嗦罢了。  
“那就没问题啦。"Toppo说着，就把膝盖上的电脑扔给了Mac，风风火火地打开了车门，还附赠了一个灿烂的笑容才关上车门。  
看着Toppo穿着黑西装的小小的个子穿过车流密集的马路，Mac心想，就算真的有问题，他也一定会马上去救他们的。  
重归于静谧的车厢里，又划过电流声，随之响起的是Ace被电流加工得更加魅惑的声音。“为什么Jacky这么反对Toppo去色*情场所，连Johnny工作的酒店都不给去？那家伙老妈子的太过了吧。Toppo又不是真的小孩子。”  
“我也不知道。”  
“连寻找乐趣都不会的话，会变得Johnny那样性*冷淡的哦。”  
“Jacky和Toppo婴儿时期就在一起了，大概是保护欲太过了吧。说起来，我都没见Toppo谈过恋爱呢。”  
“真的假的？！哈！不过那小子除了我们就只跟机器和药物说话吧，这样还怎么谈恋爱啊。”  
“说的也是呢。”

Toppo躲在角落看着前面一票人追着那个被他用药物放倒的倒霉家伙，狡黠地笑笑，从容地走上地毯铺着的酒店走廊。  
哇，连走廊都用这么高级的地毯，太奢侈了吧！在有钱人家里他倒是见得多了，没想到酒店也能这么奢侈。Johnny每次都是来这种地方吗？真好啊！  
刚走到套房的门前，门就悄无声息地打开了。Toppo拿出自制的药品递过去，刚想嘲笑一下看起来紧张兮兮的Johnny，就被一把拉进了房里。Toppo还没来得及看清房间的格局，就被Johnny一路扯着走。  
“等，等等，Johnny,你把我拉进来干什么，要是被她看见……”  
话说到一半就停了下来，因为他看到那个她正衣衫凌乱地倒在客厅沙发上。鲜艳的口红的痕迹乱七八糟的。一大半都留在Johnny身上。  
Toppo心里升起了莫名的崇拜感。  
“问出来了。我得赶紧告诉Jacky。他们要去的那里有危险。”  
“那我们赶紧走啊，你还拉我进来干什么？”  
“我们的目标——新妻过来了，他比我们想象的更在乎他的女……”  
碰！碰！碰！  
两人吓了一大跳，门外响起急促的拍门声。然而没拍几下就丧失了耐性，门把手在几声枪响之下摇摇欲坠。  
Johnny在拍门声响起的时候就拉起Toppo往阳台跑。虽说从酒店外延逃跑本来也是路线之一，但是在后有追兵的情况下，保不准他俩就要被当成靶子打了。Johnny咬紧了牙槽，后悔自己怎么不多加考虑就让Toppo上来冒险。  
黑西装刚被夜风刮得呼呼作响，他就感觉到Toppo挣脱了他的手。Johnny不敢置信地回头，却只看见Toppo栓上了阳台玻璃门，拉上了窗帘。  
Toppo可不是傻子，这时候两个人一起往阳台跑，不是正好送上门挨枪子嘛。还不如，  
Toppo吸了口气，换了副表情冲到沙发边。  
还不如我给Johnny打掩护。Johnny啊，你要是聪明，就赶紧通知Mac来救我啊！  
Toppo刚扶起倒在沙发上的女人，门就喀嚓一声巨响地被打开了。  
Toppo一脸焦急地朝门口大吼：“老大！那个混蛋刚刚跑出去了！我现在就去追！”  
话一出口Toppo就冒了一身冷汗，为首的高个子男人身形修长，穿着潮流，怎么看都跟来抓奸的黑*社会老大形象半点不搭边。相反，他身后进来一个两个彪悍的壮汉倒更有老大的气场。  
但是此刻都顾不得这么多了，乘着所有人的怒气值达到顶点，乘机加入他们那一边混出去才是正事。  
果然刚进来的人都一脸愤恨地开始吵吵嚷嚷起来，此起彼伏地喊起要去把奸夫抓回来。  
Toppo内心飙泪，果然我留下来是对的，Johnny那怎么看怎么是奸*夫的脸，不用说话就肯定被乱枪打死了。  
放下依旧昏迷的女人，Toppo起身打算乘着没人留意他混出去。却没有留意到在他喊出声的那刻起就有人饶有兴味地盯着他。  
“吵死了啊。”  
吵吵嚷嚷的套房在这声慢吞吞的声音响起之后诡异地瞬间安静下来。Toppo刚跑进人群中，这下也不敢乱动。  
高个子男人，不，新妻走到背对着阳台的单人沙发上坐下，对着Toppo抬了抬手，Toppo就感觉到剩余在场的几把枪全对准了他。该庆幸其他人听了他的话之后都出去追人了吗？  
“老，老大，我不是，不是奸*夫啊。你看我站起来都没有您坐着高。”  
“我知道你不是。”  
“老大……”  
“可我是什么时候有个这么可爱的手下的？”  
不是吧！这人记得自己每一个手下长什么样吗？  
“我是新来的，老大你不记得很正常。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”新妻突然捧腹大笑。笑的手下人和Toppo莫名其妙。  
身后的彪型壮汉用枪推着Toppo往前走了几步，Toppo在心里估计着这距离够不够他挟持新妻做人质的时候，身后的枪又重重地抵在他的后脑勺上，无声地威胁他不要想着耍花招。  
推搡间，Toppo身上的一包药掉了下来。人群有一瞬间的分神。可是新妻却眯缝着眼睛，说：“你要是敢把你手上的东西扔下来，我保证，先开花的会是你的脑袋。”  
等Toppo的手被强制掰开，烟雾型迷醉剂被拿走后，新妻才拿着手下递给他的药品仔细查看。慢悠悠地打开来，下一秒就到了Toppo的面前，强制性地把药塞进他的嘴里。

新妻阴郁地快步走进电梯，三四个殿后的打手驾着神智不清的Toppo才从套房里出来。Ace冲上前攻其不备撂倒了打头的那个，打手措手不及地扔下Toppo，连枪都来不及掏就被Ace打翻在地痛苦呻*吟了。最后面的一个摇摇晃晃地走向Ace，Ace战意正酣地准备再来一轮的时候，他就倒下了。Mac在身后出现，着急地到Toppo身边扶起他。大略检查了一遍，确认Toppo没有外伤才终于安下心来。  
“Mac，从这边走。”Ace在走廊的另一边确认路线。Johnny走到Mac跟前，蹲下身让Mac把Toppo放到他背上。四人从员工通道快速下到酒店一楼的偏门。上来之前Mac就把车开到比较偏僻的这边了。  
可是还没来得及开心，一声突兀的呻*吟让三人的心都揪起来。Johnny停下了脚步，看着眼前的Ace张着嘴巴转过头来。  
“刚才……”  
Mac不耐烦地催促起来，大家只好压下疑问上了车。Johnny抱着Toppo坐在后座，张开他的嘴巴，凑上去嗅了嗅。抬头就看见Ace一脸好奇。  
“怎么了？怎么了？为什么Toppo会叫成这样，听起来这么的……嗯，怎么说？色*情？”  
“他吃了致幻型春*药。”  
“他平时给你用来骗女人用的那个？”  
“这个药平时也是你用，会有什么效果？解药呢？Toppo给过你吗？”  
Johnny低头看着被他用力压在怀里的Toppo，他在药物的作用下浑身发烫，急不可耐地想要抚*慰自己，要不是嘴巴被Johnny压在胸前堵住，此时不定会发出什么声音。  
“Toppo说这个药没有解药。”  
带着Toppo回到Eight酒吧的时候，Jacky,Arsenal, Gum都已经在等着了。Johnny保持着压制的状态把Toppo带回了他房间，在其他人进来之前关上了门。当然，Jacky并不是被门拦住的，而是Mac拉住了一脸怒气的他。  
Johnny出来的时候，全员都坐在大厅。看到Jacky看着他的视线，Johnny诚恳地道歉了。  
可是Jacky摇了摇头，“我不是想要你道歉，我们可是伙伴啊，谁受伤我都不想看到。况且Toppo也算没事。Toppo确定没事吧？”  
“没问题的，让他自己待上一晚就好了。”  
致幻型春*药的效果，Johnny恐怕要比制作者的Toppo更为熟悉。  
“这个药不是真的会让人发情，而是在幻想中以为自己跟幻想对象做了。”想了想，又加了句，“Toppo说这个药不会成瘾也不会有后遗症的。”  
“什么啊？这不是很爽吗？”Ace大大咧咧地半躺在沙发上，“Jacky你也太紧张啦。”  
“我也觉得很奇怪。”Mac认真地盯着Jacky问，“你不觉得你对Toppo保护过度了吗？你应该最清楚Toppo的实力才对。”  
“就是说啊，不让Toppo去红*灯区什么的，这样人生会没有乐趣的。”  
“正是因为了解啊！”Jacky一脸沉重的表情。“正是因为了解那家伙才这么做的。Toppo他啊，是童贞。”  
“噗。啊！抱歉，抱歉，我不是故意笑的。”虽然是这么说，但是Ace无视了Gum温柔的阻止眼神，继续说：“那家伙是二十代吧？竟然都没有做过吗？”  
“欸，不是没有做过。Toppo他，连片子都没有看过。”  
这次是连全员都震惊了。  
“我不明白，Toppo还会给我制作春*药，怎么可能……”  
“那些都是他看书学的，全文字，连图片都只有人体解剖图。”  
“但是，就算是童贞，也不用……”  
Jacky从兜里掏出几张照片扔到台上。  
“哇，好美！”Gum第一个拿起了照片，对照片里的金发美人发出赞叹。  
“这，是谁？”Mac 、Arsenal和Ace疑惑地看着照片。  
“Toppo果然好美！”  
“Toppo？！”三人集体对着Gum大喊。  
“看不出来？”  
“Toppo考上了高中之后就没在儿童之家了，也难怪你们认不出来，感觉完全不一样对吧？纯金发的Toppo。”这么说着的Jacky，正温柔地看着照片里的Toppo，看起来是在怀念他们青涩的时代。  
“嗯，也没有眼镜，看起来，有一股牙白的味道呢。”Arsenal说的很中肯，其实认真看，果然还是那个Toppo，不同的只是第一印象而已。  
“那时的Toppo，虽然看起来是个坏小子，但是本质还是不爱和人交流的Toppo，单纯又体贴，偏偏还什么都不懂。在学校倒没什么，只是一出去就容易被人盯上。多德子知道吗？”  
“人妖店的那个？”  
“明明很有男子气概却是人妖的那个？”  
“那个多德子说过，想抱的人是Toppo。”  
“啊……不是想被他抱，是想抱的人吗？”Jacky对Ace点了点头，肯定了。  
“他第一次去夜店的时候，就差点被不良带走了。对方还扬言一定要把Toppo弄到手。一开始我确实是为了躲那些人才禁止Toppo去那种地方啦。但是后来，我大概，是为了自己的私心。我想要Toppo永远是那个纯真的Toppo。”  
“Jacky和Toppo在一起的时间比我们每个人都要长，要说真的能体会到Jacky的心情的，恐怕并没有，但是大家也一直陪伴在身边啊。我们会和Jacky一起保护Toppo的。”Gum果然是最沉稳的，此时说出的话是最适合大家的心境的。  
“那些场所先不谈，但也不能让Toppo一辈子都是童贞吧，”Mac看着Jacky，等到Jacky点了头才继续说，“不去红灯区那种地方，我们这本身不就是一间酒吧吗？要慢慢教Toppo关于H方面的事情总还是可以的吧。”  
“我有很多av可以借他哦。”  
“嗯，我也是有几本H书的。”  
“哇！Arsenal，我以为你是看着手枪自*慰的呢！”  
下一秒那把手枪就抵着Ace的头了。  
“慢慢来！一定要慢慢来！那孩子连手都没跟人牵过的！”

Toppo醒来的时候，Jacky就在一边睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着他。  
“没事吧？”  
“额，嗯。”  
“你昨晚吃了什么，你还有印象吗？”  
“啊，记得的。”  
“嗯，没事就好，起床吃早餐吧。”  
本来，该是这样就过去了的。可是Toppo总觉得大家都对他意外的和善，要不是他还有记忆，他简直以为自己吃的不是春*药，而是慢性毒药了。  
比方说，Ace突然温声细语地问他身体如何如何。他只好在震惊中回答一切都好。  
“那个啊？Toppo，我实在很好奇。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“你昨晚，是在幻想和谁做啊？”  
Ace看着Toppo瞬间满脸通红，感叹果然是童贞。  
“昨晚，我不是送药给Johnny嘛，然后，看到Johnny泡的那个女人被亲晕在沙发上了……啊！”看到Johnny进来，Toppo实在是害羞的不行，捂着脸跑走了。  
Ace震惊在原地，直到Johnny进来吧台擦杯子，才用刮目相看的眼神把Johnny看的一阵发毛。

Johnny心不在焉地擦着杯子。  
“Johnny，怎么了？”Jacky扔下手里正在处理的文件，伸了个懒腰陷进了沙发里。“你看起来好像有什么心事。”  
Johnny犹豫着游移了眼神，放下杯子，从吧台的柜子里翻出了医药箱。“你的伤口也差不多要换药了，我来帮你吧。”  
“……啊，Thank you."  
Johnny托起Jacky的手臂，轻轻地绕着圈把纱布解下来。把伤口洗净后，专注地看了下愈合情况才开始上药。  
“对不起。”Johnny突然开口打破无言的气氛。  
“为了什么？”  
“……”  
“我受伤并不是你的错哦。只是执行任务的时候不可避免的情况罢了。”  
“我知道。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“并不是为了这个这个而道歉。”  
“那是为了什么？”  
“那个时候，我通知你最后的机关的时候，其实应该让你撤退的，就算Arsenal和Gum在，还是太过冒险了。本来就说好如果最后套出的情报证实是太过危险的话……”  
“但是你那个时候，让我们继续了吧。”  
“……”Johnny默默地给纱布打上结，似乎不知道该怎么说明。  
“我完全不明白啊！你为什么要道歉！事实上，如果不是我们盗取成功了，Toppo就会被新妻带走咯！现在我们能全部安全回来，都是因为你啊！明白吗？”  
虽然Johnny看起来还是有些迷茫，但总算是看起来轻松了一些。Johnny微微扬起嘴角对着Jacky点了点头。  
“说到这个啊，Johnny，关于Toppo的事情……”  
“嗯？”  
“虽然那几个家伙说了会帮忙，但是果然没法完全信任他们！”Jacky的脸扭曲了起来，平时管教这群家伙就已经够吃力了，这次被他们找到理由乱来还不闹翻天。他昨天究竟是哪根神经搭错了才把这件事告诉他们的。  
“所以啊，能不能拜托你，稍微教一下Toppo关于恋爱啊，H啊之类的事情。你看，你又有经验，人又沉稳靠谱。”  
“嗯……只是入门的话，还是没问题的。但是为什么你不亲自教他呢？Jacky……也有谈过恋爱吧。”  
“有是有啦，不过乱七八糟的，我也不会教人。”  
“总之，就麻烦你了。”最后，Jacky这么拜托了Johnny。

凌晨四点，Eight酒吧人群散去不久，空气里残留着打扫后的沉寂感。但气氛就没这么和谐了。Jacky双手叉腰地在来回走动，周身散发的怒火压得在场几人都抬不起头来。  
“我就知道，我就知道！”这么来来回回地说了好几次这句话。Mac终于忍不住说：“我们也不知道Toppo反应会这么大，我们可是按顺序在教他的。”  
“顺序？怎样的顺序会把Toppo吓得躲在房里不出来？”  
“你看，学习新东西要从书着手吧。我特地挑了本权威的两性学的著作跟Toppo一起看。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……我实在看不懂，Toppo就开始解释给我听，但是Toppo讲的，比书更难懂。”  
“我也是跟Toppo一起看书，他很开心呢。”  
“诶，什么书？”Mac受到打击了，怎么我的办法跟Arsenal撞了吗？  
“H书，Toppo玩扉页上的猜谜玩的很开心呢。”  
“……”  
“接下来是我哦！”Gum像个小朋友似的举起手来，“我今天带Toppo一起去了武术交流茶会啦！虽然他一看到其他人就马上回来了。”  
“你们果然是笨蛋啊！但是只是这样的话Toppo也不会……是你做了什么吗，Ace？”  
“我？我什么都没做哦！”Ace完全没被Jacky影响，大咧咧地靠在沙发上，”我只是带Toppo去了包厢，让两个漂亮妹子陪他玩玩而已。”  
“果然是你！”  
“不要啊！Jacky你冷静一点！Ace会死的！”

Johnny单手拿着木托盘，空出一只手敲了敲门。本以为不会得到回应，没想到门很快就开了。  
Toppo从门缝里露出戴着眼镜的两只眼睛。“Johnny？有什么事吗？”  
“我做了点鸡蛋粥，要吃吗？”  
“吃！”  
“我也想跟Toppo聊聊，可以一起进去吗？Johnny看着情绪高涨地接过托盘的Toppo说。  
“可以啊！”  
跟着Toppo进到房间坐下，Johnny并不急于开始话题，而是看着Toppo呼呼地吃着鸡蛋粥。  
Toppo房间正中是一张长桌子，上面放置着各款电脑、试管和化学品之类的东西。而Toppo直接在上面拨开一块空地就把温和无害的鸡蛋粥放在一堆危险品中间。Johnny环顾四周，靠墙地方也都是堆放着差不多的桌子，这里说是工作室要更为准确一点。  
Johnny坐在Toppo的对面，在面前的一堆药物里，看到了颇为熟悉的一种。  
“那是你平常用的春*药，还要吗？上次的给你的都被搜走了吧。”  
“啊，还要一些吧。”  
看到这个药物，Johnny想起来Mac问他的问题。“这个药是真的没有解药的？要是……再发生意外事件，被谁误食了就麻烦了。”  
“嗯……其实还是有的。”Toppo在桌子另一头翻翻找找，扔了一瓶药给Johnny。“我之前想要保持点商业秘密嘛。谁知道第一个误食的会是我自己。”  
“说起来，如果不是为了救我，你就不会被逼着吃下这个药了。谢谢你。”  
对面的Toppo脸都红了，支支吾吾地不知该说什么好，他真的不太善于处理被别人道谢这种情况。  
可是鸡蛋粥还没吃完，Johnny少年般没有一丝阴霾的笑颜也在眼前，他不知道是哪个，更让他无法说出拒人于千里之外的话。  
可是说不出来的却不止拒人的话。  
这样结果是不会变的，Toppo扶了扶绿色的眼镜，只是看着是不会改变任何事情的。就像现在喝着鸡蛋粥的自己和微笑的Johnny，摆满了电子器件和化学品的桌子并不宽，可是在一声谢谢之后，剩下的只有无言的遥远的距离。  
气氛平静而沉默着，可是Johnny却不懂Toppo的顾虑，对他而言，平静只意味着守候，是他一贯的温柔对待他人的方式。他的温柔包围了他身边的空间，却从不说出口。Toppo的想法停在了嘴边，Johnny的温柔像他端来的鸡蛋粥一样温和温暖但只让人松懈和停步不前。  
Toppo吃的少还很慢，常常大家一起吃饭到最后，总是会剩下他还在桌子上，往往这时候Jacky都会一边不耐烦地催促他一边坐在桌子的另一头等着他。  
Johnny发现，这次在桌子另一头等着Toppo的换成了自己。  
这种感觉，让他有点兴奋。  
面对面看着Toppo低头吃饭而下垂的刘海，戴着夸张的戒指的、涂的花花绿绿的指甲油的手，和被那只不大的手捧着的碗，白皙的脸和被鸡蛋粥烫的红润润的唇。那张唇不再固执地紧闭着，而是诚实地表现了它感受到的食物的热度。他觉得自己处在了Jacky的位置，看到了平时只有Jacky才会看到的景色。  
有些东西，当Johnny不再从侧面看过去，看到的就会完全不一样。Johnny在心神荡*漾之时，脑海还飘过一丝模模糊糊、一闪而逝的想法，Jacky一直看着这样Toppo，难道不会爱上他吗？


	2. Chapter 2

【仓安】【Johnny X Toppo】8uppers设定  
没有文笔  
可是脑洞没有人写快干涸了  
喂饱自己之作  
污染到大家眼睛的话，在这先说句对不起了  
上一篇忘了打tbc了

 

Eight酒吧在女生中以帅气的调酒师闻名，在男生中以时不时就会有人脱衣服打架闻名。  
那个脱衣服打架的人今晚似乎没有找到挑衅者，无聊的很，只好到处闲逛，虽然他每晚也只是在到处闲逛。  
事实证明，即使没有人可以打一场，他也可以撩起风暴。  
风暴往往开始于风平浪静。  
打碟声突然停止，却没有在下一个乐点响起，当人们发觉舞曲不太对劲的时候，那个小个子DJ已经怒气冲冲地到了吧台前抢走了所有女生都想要的帅哥调酒师的注意。  
小个子DJ伸手狠狠地把帽子一摘，偏长的刘海就掉下来遮住了他一只眼睛，“为什么之前都没有告诉过我？”  
“告诉你，什么？”帅哥调酒师刚给一只酒杯倒完最后一滴酒，却忘了递给客人，他完全被小个子DJ没头没尾的话搞糊涂了。  
“那个药你闻的出来，为什么没有跟我说过？”  
“……不是！用的时候是无味的，就是吃下去之后会有……很快就散了。”  
“这可不行啊！绝对不行！”小个子DJ说的激动，连带着刘海也不安分地四处飘。他似乎在用全身诉说着他的烦躁，还毫不怜惜地挠了挠头，一边说：“啊！好火大！”一边离开了。  
这时撩汉子达人才叼着鱿鱼丝一步三踮地走过来。  
“Ace，Toppo怎么了？刚才你不是还在跟他讲话吗？话说，他在打碟你跟他说什么话呢？”围观了全程的Jacky在赶了Mac去当临时DJ之后，对着坐在吧台前的Ace说。  
“那家伙大概很受打击吧。”  
“怎么回事？”Jacky联想到刚才的对话，也猜出了七八分。  
“刚才聊天的时候，我刚说是Johnny闻出他嘴里的味道才知道他吃了药，他就一副受到了打击的样子。”  
“就是说是因为自己制作的药竟然有缺点而不甘心吗？不过，Toppo确实一直是个好强的孩子，这又是他自豪的领域。”  
“我不是故意不跟他说的……”  
Ace喝掉在Johnny面前摆了很久也没递给客人的酒，说：“他又不知道。”

Johnny从衣架上抽下纯白的衬衫，穿上身的时候扬起一阵淡淡的香水味。  
每次穿上这身黑西装都会擦上香水，久而久之这味道就生长在衣服上摇曳。并不是自己每天都会用的香水，但是却有一种一直伴随着自己的熟悉感。  
对着镜子从腹部上的扣子扣起。  
把香水擦上手腕和颈后。  
系上纯黑的领带。  
把一缕碎发服帖地梳到耳后。  
一连串动作随意而带着勾人的意味。  
Johnny打开房门朝楼梯口走去。  
搭上扶手的时候，脚步不自觉停了下来，朝走廊另一边望去。门缝泄漏了灯光和主人一瞬的爆发。Johnny听到里面隐约传来一声“别开玩笑了。”静静地等待着却没有别的声音再传出来。离约定的时候差不多了，Johnny只好转身下楼。

一双柔软细腻的手捻起黑色领带的末端，用手指划上领带结再缠绕在手上，边慢慢上上下下地抚摸，边拉扯着领带，动作不带强迫，欲望却昭然若揭。浅棕色卷发拂在一边，欺上上半身，让Johnny一低头就能看到白色裙子的大露背。  
Johnny低头看了一眼，涂着粉橙色唇彩的嘴唇便情不自禁地送上前来。  
Johnny撇了撇头，避开了。手指隔着裤袋摩挲着一个扁平的盒子，里面装着能让事情变得轻松的解决办法。  
“这是他自豪的领域。”  
却想起了Jacky 说过的这句话。  
最终还是把手伸向了桌上放着的醉人的香槟，一口喝下。  
让人目眩神迷。在来到这个酒吧的时候，她是这么想的。露出线条优美的背部也只是为了让人目眩神迷。  
而现在，她如愿看到他眼里美丽的自己，可那眼睛一眨，便让人恐慌。  
那人喝下醉人的香槟，用带着酒的浓郁香气的唇向自己靠近的时候，她才真正意识到，被美色所获是一件多么恐怖的事情，她在他的眼里看到了自己目眩神迷。  
酒吧灯光昏暗的角落总是调情的好地方，可并不是挑起情欲的好地方。她希望他能适时停止，又不希望离开他的嘴唇，即使离开，也只想停在他身上的其他地方。  
可是他却伸出一只手指轻轻地推开了她的嘴唇。  
左手明明还在不停地在她腰间和背上辗转抚摸，嘴里却说着拒绝的话。  
“留到下次吧。”  
她根本无法拒绝，全身酥麻，腿也不自觉地夹紧了。  
离开前，他只是俯身在她耳边说：“谢谢。”你的情报。

回到Eight洗了澡换了衣服，新换的香波洗去了熟悉的香水味。  
Johnny擦着头发走上楼梯。特地放轻了脚步。  
凌晨三点多，大家都睡了。  
却在楼梯口那里发现Toppo的工作室还有灯光。走过去，轻轻地敲了敲门。有人很快地过来开了锁。  
Johnny推开门，房间中央的大桌子上不见了电子设备，玲琅满目的摆放着各种试管和药剂，Toppo已经回到了桌子前面记着什么。  
Johnny有点担心是不是会打扰到Toppo，转念又觉得他既然开了门给自己那就是说是可以进来的。  
Johnny走到Toppo的对面坐下，这次不敢再动桌上的东西了。桌子上放着各种标上了记号的药剂和试管，不过最多的却是空空如也的排号小玻璃杯。  
此时Toppo正放下一个小玻璃杯，高兴地在本子上记着什么。记完就再也抓不住笔，整个人趴在桌子上。  
Johnny惊得站了起来，又被小玻璃杯掉落的声音吓到。玻璃杯滚到了Johnny的脚边。Toppo沙沙甜甜的声音便从双臂里传来：“没关系的，已经完成了。”  
Johnny捡起小玻璃杯，把它放在本子的旁边。又小心地把Toppo身边的小玻璃杯轻轻挪开才再坐下来。  
Toppo依然趴在桌子上，没有起来的意思。  
深夜静悄悄的，Toppo趴在那里没有一丝声响。之前被平等地放在桌子上的电脑现在在墙边地板上无人问津。Toppo平日不离手的游戏也静静地在一旁毫无生气。  
Johnny掏出一个扁平的药盒——那是上次Toppo给他的——放在了自己面前的桌子上。  
“这是他自豪的领域。”  
发现了自己制作的药品有着无法让自己接受的缺点的Toppo是那么的受打击。那自己如果再用这款有缺陷的药物的话，岂不是在故意羞辱Toppo。  
本来是这么想的。  
可Toppo在不知不觉间就比自己的想法要往前走了一大步。不是催促不是被迫，是为了自己的自豪而前进。自己只看到了Toppo焦躁着的样子就断定他需要自己的怜悯，却没想到在没说出口的地方，Toppo也是任谁都无法比拟的强大。  
而且。  
“努力的样子真令人感动。”  
“嗯？”Toppo用模模糊糊的鼻音回应Johnny，显然他并没有听清。  
“你是在改良那个药吗？因为吃了会被闻出来这点。”  
“嗯，总算……完成了。”  
“Toppo，你果然很厉害啊。在这么短的时间里。”  
“嗯……”Toppo的答话时断时续，总觉得他下一秒就要睡过去，Johnny站起身，准备叫起Toppo回房间睡觉。  
“会被闻出来的话……Johnny用的时候会有危险的。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“Toppo……Toppo，起来回房间睡觉吧。”Johnny弯腰拍了拍Toppo的肩膀。头发上没擦干的水滴顺着发梢滴到了Toppo裸露的后颈。  
自己到底有多么的目中无人？到底一直以来都看到了些什么呢？  
他的花里胡哨的衣服和眼镜。  
他的精湛卓绝的技术和能力。  
他的胡闹和犯蠢。  
他的坚强和努力。  
除了这些之外，明明还有很多是自己不知道的。却装作一副好伙伴的样子，毫不知情地在他身边。  
努力的样子真的非常令人感动。  
为别人着想的样子却令人感到莫名的欣喜。  
但是。  
对不起，比起你的努力，我稍稍有点在意起了你口中的Johnny。对不起，我知道是我得意忘形了。这么努力是为了我吗？这么生气也是为了我吗？你大概什么都不会说，那我就擅自这么以为了。  
Toppo打了个冷颤，撑着桌子站起来，却摇摇晃晃地更像喝醉酒的人。仔细一看，偏长的刘海和大大的眼镜框下面，就是一张微醺的脸。  
“你喝醉了吗？”  
Toppo眨了眨眼睛勉强对焦，对着Johnny笑了笑，“试的药里含了点酒精成分，没事的，就是普通的喝了酒一样而已。”  
说完就转身往门外走。步伐慢了些，却还是稳的。Johnny跟在他身后，关上灯和门。  
在变得昏暗下来的走廊里，Toppo没等Johnny打开走廊的电灯就直直地朝楼梯走去。吓得Johnny一把抓住他的手防止他摔下去。看来方向感是醉的一点不剩了。  
没来得及打开电灯，Johnny拉着Toppo的手在黑暗的走廊里站着适应了几分钟。  
Toppo乖乖地站在旁边，也不出声，呼吸开始变得绵长，不知道是不是站着睡着了。  
Johnny眼前是一片漆黑，脑海却清晰地出现了影像。Toppo捧着碗的小小的手。  
“原来握起来是这样的触感。”  
还没想到要制止这个想法，手就擅自再次确认起来。  
Toppo的手指短短的，因为摄取了酒精又变得软软的，怎么握都不反抗。食指嵌进另一只手的食指和中指之间，能感受到中指带着一枚金属戒指，Johnny低头想看看是什么样子的，只看到漆黑一团。  
大概是被牵的有些累，Toppo与Johnny相握的那只手动了动。  
Johnny握紧了Toppo，眼前已经能看清物体的轮廓了，他就不打算再开电灯，牵着Toppo把他送回了房间。

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

【仓安】【Johnny X Toppo】8uppers设定   
没有文笔  
可是脑洞没有人写快干涸了  
喂饱自己之作  
污染到大家眼睛的话，在这先说句对不起了

 

上一篇里有一句“努力的样子真令人感动”  
没有人发现是什么梗吗(ಥ_ಥ)我还特别喜欢的

 

 

晚睡加上醉酒，Johnny本以为Toppo不到中午是起不来了。结果却在早上九点就看到对方飘忽着到了大厅他常坐的单人沙发上。  
明明吧台正对着整个大厅，但是沙发靠着玄关的墙，完全挡住了从吧台到那里的视线。  
Gum背着棍子从玄关进来——半长的卷发被扎在脑后，运动过后的略微凌乱也显得容姿端丽——又礼仪周正地停在Johnny面前点了杯牛奶，点完就进去换衣服了。  
Johnny开封了新的盒装牛奶倒进玻璃杯里，再把玻璃杯和盒子一起放上吧台。  
牛奶在玻璃杯里转着圈圈。  
这杯牛奶算是早餐吗？  
也是吧，现在才九点。  
盒子里好像还剩很多牛奶……  
……把大半盒牛奶都给Gum喂猫也太多了吧？  
……  
太多了。  
嗯，Gum不需要这么多的，他的猫也不需要这么多。  
这么想着，Johnny伸出罪恶之手。  
却没有成功。  
Gum及时出来保住了猫咪的牛奶。  
“谢谢你，Johnny!”Gum开心地喝完了牛奶，捧着剩一半的盒装牛奶出去了。  
Johnny尴尬地放下了手，转身拿起高脚杯擦拭。  
“抱歉，Johnny，有没有面包这类的东西。”不一会，Mac的声音从楼梯上传来。  
Johnny扫了眼Mac，又拉开食品柜看了看，“只有吐司了。要帮你烤一下吗？”  
“不了，”Mac接过吐司，“这样就好，Thanks."  
说完就急忙出门了。  
Johnny看着敞开了大口的面包袋。  
新鲜但冰冷的吐司一个靠一个懒洋洋地躺倒在袋子里。这让Johnny有些犹豫要不要绑上袋子。  
双手合拢起袋口，又忍不住松开来。想了想，还是合拢起来，却手忙脚乱找不到面包袋夹了。  
这时，Gum喂完猫进来了。  
笑眯眯地把背着的手伸到吧台上，张开手，一颗金色巧克力和一颗粉红色软糖就“喀嗵”出现在吧台上。  
“送给你的，牛奶的谢礼。”  
圆滚滚的巧克力在吧台上滚了几圈，沐浴着从玄关照进来的光线，更加金灿灿的。一定很甜很好吃吧。热量还高。  
“是挺好吃的。”  
Ace却不知道从哪里出来，一伸手就拿走了巧克力撕开包装扔进了嘴里。  
Gum 小声惊呼，歪着头委屈地看着Ace，嘴里在小小声地抱怨。  
而Johnny一言不发地看着两人离开。抄起剩下的那个孤零零的软糖，终于走出了吧台。

靠近玄关墙壁的那个单人沙发其实有一点点硬。但每次Toppo还是会坐在那里安安静静地打上半天游戏。  
人们从玄关进进出出，在大厅走走停停，在吧台坐坐聊聊。  
7.大厅属于大家！（Toppo&Gum）  
EITO RULE里就是这么写的。  
所以即使Toppo默不作声也好，沉迷在游戏里也好，藏匿在一眼看不到的角落也好，只要有行动，他就会站在大家身边。只要望过去，他就会给予回应。  
那么，  
Johnny绕过吧台，径直向那个角落走去。  
其实只要走过去，  
跨过清晨斜斜照射进来的阳光在地板上划出的分界线。  
他就会在那里。  
微有些暗的大厅角落里，Toppo跪坐在沙发上，头靠着沙发背，帽子压的低低的。  
Johnny好奇地掀起Toppo的帽子，压在帽子里的刘海滑下来盖住了眼镜。  
“诶……啊，Johnny？怎么了？”Toppo这时才回过神来看懂Johnny站在自己面前，改成了侧坐，抬起头看着Johnny。  
“昨晚不是很晚睡吗？还醉了。怎么这么早起来了？”  
“就是醒了啊。”  
“头会痛吗？”  
“嗯，有点。”  
“张开嘴。”Toppo听话地张开了嘴，Johnny快速撕开了包装纸，把草莓软糖递进Toppo嘴里。  
“啊……嗯？什么？糖？”  
Johnny重新压低了Toppo的帽子，转身走回了吧台。不一会就拿着一杯蜂蜜柠檬水递给Toppo。  
冒着热气的蜂蜜柠檬水让Toppo身心都舒畅了，似乎连头痛都缓解了不少。  
吐司面包结束了懒洋洋的生活，在面包机里进入了备战状态。用不了一会它们就会成为优秀的能量战士。Johnny满意地看着面包机正常运转，考虑着要不要加份培根。  
这时Jacky拿着张纸鬼鬼祟祟地走了过来。  
“Johnny，那个。”Johnny看着Jacky压低了声音讲话，便只用眼神示意他听见了。  
“之前说过的那个，”Jacky超Toppo的方向看了一眼，“拜托你教Toppo的事情。”  
“……是。”  
“这个是我总结的问卷，恋爱问题的集大成之作啊！”Jacky一脸自豪地举起他拿着的纸张，又郑重其事地交给Johnny。  
“这个就交给你了。”留下个wink，Jacky又鬼鬼祟祟地走了。  
“喀嚓”  
面包机适时地吐出面包战士。  
Johnny一边给吐司装盘一边随意浏览了一下问卷。  
老实说，Johnny听到Jacky提起这件事的时候有些心虚，因为他完全忘记了这回事，也一点没想过要怎么教Toppo关于恋爱的事情。  
不过，这份问卷这时候应该很适用，要教Toppo，首先得了解他的喜好。  
于是将烤好的吐司放到小桌子上，顺便给Toppo的蜂蜜柠檬水续杯后，Johnny 拿出了这张问卷，用商店街抽奖问答的幌子哄骗了Toppo。

吐司小份小份的消失掉，蜂蜜柠檬水也再次见了底。Johnny走过去给Toppo收盘子的时候，Toppo也被问卷彻底击败了。  
把餐盘收到一边，Johnny抽出压在Toppo头下的问卷，靠着墙在沙发边坐下。  
【第一问：您的性别是？   
答：男子。】  
Jacky……这真的是集大成之作吗？  
【第二问：您现在的恋爱状态是？  
答：与game热恋中。】  
这个我知道啊！  
【第三问：您对恋爱的理解是？   
答：以结婚为前提的选择终身伴侣的行为。  
以派遣寂寞空虚而进行的行为。   
着眼于利益的交易。  
一时冲动的结果。】  
“Toppo？”  
“嗯？”  
“这个，”Johnny指着问卷上的第三问，“是在问你的理解。”  
“这个就是我的理解啊。恋爱不就是围绕这几个目的吗？我考虑了好久才写出来的……”  
Johnny无奈地放下问卷，撇过眼看着坐在沙发上已经拿出掌机的Toppo。  
游戏是恋人。  
对恋爱，对sexy，对两性，是作为知识来了解。  
对人没有一点兴趣。  
能接近的对象少的可怜。  
以前是Jacky，现在勉强能算上他们几个。  
这样的Toppo。  
Mac说Jacky禁止Toppo去夜店不好，其实并不是Jacky在禁锢Toppo吧。  
只是，他自己没有这个意愿罢了。  
Jacky不应该不知道Toppo的想法，却还是拜托了我们，是因为在担心Toppo吧。  
不，不只是这样的Toppo，自己昨晚曾目睹过，那样努力而温柔的Toppo，怎么可能是像这三个问题一样苍白。  
Johnny歪了歪头，看着还在玩着掌机的Toppo。黄色的鸭舌帽，长至小腿的彩色袜子，游戏是恋人……Johnny眯了眯眼，想了想，游戏是恋人也没什么不好啊！  
“我知道我问卷没写完，但是你需要这么瞪着我吗？”Toppo一边玩着掌机，一边说。  
“Toppo，作为补偿，你帮我一个忙吧。”  
“什么？要再填问卷的话我只填游戏相关哦。”  
“不是那个啦。今天下午商店街有个著名甜点师免费教学的活动，我预约好去参加的。”  
“……”Toppo停下了掌机。  
“我看到你脑子里的‘主妇’两个字了哦。”  
“没有啊。”  
“那个活动，除了烤炉之类的，其余器具要自己带，我一个人实在拿不了。你就帮我搬一下东西。”  
“我知道了。”

Toppo把器具分拣出来在操作台上摆好，局促不安地看了看周围，说：“这样就可以了吧，我先回去了。”  
“还不能回去，老师马上就来了。”Johnny正把材料一一摆好。这时，果然老师就已经进来了。  
嘈嘈杂杂的主妇和小孩子们都安静下来，等着跟老师打招呼。Toppo发现自己错过了离开的时机时，Johnny已经递过来一包小麦粉。  
“帮我打开，小心点不要洒出来了。”  
嘀嘀咕咕着谁会洒出来，打开的时候还是扬了一些出来。尴尬地躲开老师望过来的目光，却没有躲过Johnny的轻笑。  
Johnny伸出手想帮Toppo拍了拍脸上的粉，让Toppo别扭地避开了。  
什么啊，我们是主妇和小孩吗？  
商店街的甜点教学当然不只是主妇和小孩，其中也不乏一些年轻的女孩子。Toppo想装作不在意，却还是被频频投射过来的目光看的不舒服。大家都像是在看表演赛一样，盯着Johnny认真制作蛋糕的身姿，而那位桃花人面则目不斜视地专心听课——成为老师的唯一安慰——时不时让Toppo帮忙些简单的部分。  
甚至在去预热烤箱的时候，还因为Johnny而被搭话了。Toppo正确认着是否全都按照Johnny说的设定好了，从旁边伸过来一只手，指着设定温度的地方。“这里，应该要设定成XX。”  
“啊！是啊……谢谢……”  
对方是一个留着齐刘海的年轻女孩子，笑的甜甜的说没什么。  
Toppo转身想赶紧离开，却被叫住了。  
“诶？”  
“不好意思，我看你们很眼熟，你们……是不是街尾那家酒吧的调酒师？”  
我才不是什么调酒师呢！  
“……嗯。”  
“太好了，没想到在这里会看到你们，平时也常来参加这类活动吗？结束了之后要不……”  
Toppo忍耐着等她讲完，却完全没有头绪要怎么应对，还好这时老师说让大家都回去自己的位置，才能在对方失望的眼神中赶紧离开。  
回去就看到Johnny正毫不知情地洗手，看到他回来，还捡了颗草莓洗净喂他吃。  
算了，草莓也もてもて，那也不是草莓的错，看在草莓的份上原谅他好了。  
“刚才，跟人聊天来了？挺好的嘛。”  
Johnny看到了？Toppo吃着草莓含混不清地说一点也不好。  
尽管老师教的是比较时尚的款式，但Johnny在最后还是用了大量新鲜草莓装饰。不过蛋糕看起来还是非常可口，感谢夜冷育苗！Toppo小心地把蛋糕用盒子装起来，Johnny也收拾好了器具。  
一起从临时教室出来，沿着斜坡往下走，身边陆陆续续走过跟他们一样拎着蛋糕盒的人。在转过几个弯之后，就只剩他们两个了。等着红灯转绿的时候也只有零零散散的一两个人，刚好是过了放学的高峰期又还没到社团结束的冷清时段。回头看看旁边的商店街，店铺里还是坐了些许人的。  
Toppo看到红灯转绿，刚抬起脚步Johnny的手机就响了起来，于是停在原地等着Johnny接电话。  
“喂。”  
“Johnny吗？你跟Toppo回来了吗？”是Jacky。  
“嗯，在路上了。”  
“家里没有酱油和白萝卜了，能买一些回来吗？”  
“好的。”  
“就是这样。”Johnny收了电话，牵着Toppo的肩转了个身往商店街走去。  
绕路买到了酱油和白萝卜，就只能沿着河岸走回去了。  
好像很久没走过沿着河岸的路了，做着始末屋和酒吧的工作，平时都是在商业街和商厦这类地方活动。这样在傍晚时分悠闲地走在河岸边有多久违了呢？是在自己高中毕业之后吗？Toppo努力回忆着。不是，高中也是在市中心。那是更早之前？  
“小时候，我跟Toppo好像也这样一起出来买过东西呢。”Johnny微微抬起头，在零碎的记忆里回忆着似乎发生过的事。“那时，是出来买什么来着？”  
是了，Toppo抬起头看着Johnny拉直的下颚线条。那次就是自己最后一次走在这样的河岸边，从那次之后就再也没走过。并不是对河岸有什么憎恨的情绪，真的只是凑巧再也没走过罢了。只是这样的巧合，让那天发生的事以一种更像命运的方式被记忆了下来。

还是并排着走的两个人，一个比现在矮了些，一个还要比旁边的人矮上半个头。  
Toppo侧头看了看旁边的小个子，又转回头。他觉得自己想要说些什么，却又什么都说不出来。这孩子不是Jacky，自己从没跟他说过什么话。只是他每天也都跟在Jacky身后，自己也只好不得不是跟他“混”在一起的人。所以才不得不两个人出来买药。Toppo气鼓鼓地晃了晃手里提着的药。  
Johnny看了看他晃着药的动作，有点皱眉，可是还是什么都不打算说的样子。这让Toppo更来气，接连晃了药好几下。  
一阵轻风刮过来，河岸上的草都吹弯了腰，Johnny的刘海有些长，细细柔柔时不时遮住眼睛。他也不去撩开，大概只是在等风停。乌黑的发丝挡住了他的眼睛，却挡不住他的眼神，自从跟着Jacky不再被人欺负后，那里就时常闪着光，看的Toppo生厌。  
在他偷偷亲了Jacky受伤的膝盖，散发那发丝垂下来也挡不住的光芒后，就更加让人生厌了。  
风还没有停，Toppo却停下了脚步。Johnny往前走了几步发现Toppo没有跟上来后，也停下来转身看着Toppo。  
Toppo捏紧了手里的袋子。Jacky为了保护又被欺负Johnny而让膝盖受了伤。为了不让大人知道而偷偷出来买的药。凭什么？Johnny看Toppo始终不跟上来，有些疑惑的样子。凭什么Jacky要为了保护他而受伤？Jacky膝盖的伤口是属于他的吗？凭什么他可以偷偷亲上去？凭什么自己要跟这个人一起出来买药不可？  
Toppo在他和Jacky的门口站着，却不敢进去。  
前天，Jacky又一次从欺负Johnny的人手里保护了Johnny。付出的代价是膝盖受伤了。伤的也不重，就是血流的有点多。为了瞒着“儿童之家”的人，他们约好两个人出去偷偷买药。这天，正是约好再去买一些纱布回来备用的日子。Toppo在大厅找不到Johnny，只好先回自己房间等他。  
走进的时候想起Jacky在睡觉，便放轻了手脚开门。  
Jacky的床靠近门口，Toppo一开门就看见了Johnny坐在Jacky床边。  
正生气地想叫Johnny出来，Johnny就俯下身体，对着Jacky露在被子外的膝盖亲下去。隔着纱布的吻，轻的像一阵风。Johnny还是个小个子，俯成一个小团子的样子，看起来就像小动物一样。可是Toppo却觉得他异常的恐怖，好像下一秒就会抬起血红的双眼，对着偷窥的自己张开血盆大口。  
Toppo赶紧放开门把手，靠在墙边用力调整自己的呼吸，却连呼吸也是轻的不能再轻。  
熟睡不知情的Jacky，和清醒地看到一切的Toppo，还有Johnny。  
Johnny在原地等的不耐烦，终于抬起脚步向Toppo走来。抬手想拿过药自己回去，却不料一动不动的Toppo突然撤回了手，让他抓了个空。Toppo沿着草坡往下冲，跑到河边抡起袋子奋力地往河里扔。河水漫湿了Toppo的鞋子，Toppo却觉得终于畅快多了。没了药，他就不用跟Johnny不情不愿地走在一起。

Johnny低下头就看到Toppo正在看自己。他是真想不起来那天到底是买什么东西了，只是那之后Toppo也没再跟自己一起出来买东西过了吧。  
“Toppo还记得吗？”  
“嗯。记得的。”  
“是什么？”  
“……不告诉你。”  
“为什么？告诉我啦。”  
“不要。”  
“不告诉我的话，我回去就把问卷的答案告诉大家。”  
“什……敢说的话你就说啊！”  
“大家都会笑你的哦。”  
“我才不怕！”  
……

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

[番外]

情人节吃颗巧克力。）

 

新妻牵制着Toppo的下颚，让他一瞬间痛得发麻。白色的小药片掠过舌苔到达喉咙口，Toppo生理性地想要干呕，新妻却没有放开手掌直至药品在顺着喉咙一路消融。  
新妻把手插回裤袋，往后倾身，好笑地看着Toppo。  
Toppo身后左右的人往旁退了一步，就看着Toppo在他们前面倒了下来。  
Toppo的下颚一直有种刺刺的疼痛，他怀疑新妻一直捏着他的下颚，但是他现在的目视周围都是脚，那新妻是从哪里捏着他的。  
Toppo不想看着那些反光的黑漆皮鞋，于是他发现自己看到了炫目的光影。他心想自己得闭上眼睛，可是却撑着地板晃了起来。奇怪，他什么时候到地板上去的？  
刺目的光束打在Toppo身上，不知从何处起，却仿佛无处不在。  
他着急旋转身体想要躲避，又无处可躲。光束巨大，所射之处皆是一片炫目白光，什么都看不清。余晖散光倒让Toppo看清了他仍然在酒店的套房里。  
新妻！  
Johnny说新妻马上就要到了！  
可是Johnny去哪了！  
光束仍然不知疲倦地追踪他，可是他却无暇顾及了。  
Toppo一路冲撞着沙发和茶几像无头苍蝇一样四处张望。小腿撞上茶几的边角也不觉得疼痛，倒是下颚还麻麻地疼着。  
他颤着嘴唇急急地呼气，他找不到Johnny了，他又把他弄丢了。  
恐慌像突如其来的寒气一样仿佛有实体地缠绕住Toppo，他跌跌撞撞地靠上窗帘，静静抱着自己。光束毫不留情地直射在他身上，却带不来丝毫温暖。  
在窗帘之间传来一丝凉意，Toppo像发现救命稻草一般扒拉开窗帘——那不是窗帘——撞开了阳台的玻璃门。  
门帘紧拽着环扣飞扬起来，铮铮的布料摩擦声中白光跟恐慌旋绕着像断线的风筝离开了Toppo。  
夜风一下把所有让人恐惧的事物带走。一缕湿热，一缕清凉，夜风夹杂着黑色里所有事物的起伏和思绪。包容着黑暗，也吹拂起真情。  
黑色的风在Toppo的黑西装下裹夹而起，让他不禁张开双臂。  
却又有另一股力量包围着他，温柔而有力地把Toppo的双臂收回胸前。  
Toppo看着收在胸前的双手，从双手那里开始感觉到温暖和重量，一直延续到手臂，肩膀，背部，然后耳边就出现了一声叹息。  
Toppo受惊地把脖子锁起来，却只是把自己缩成更小一团，被身后那人圈的更紧了。耳边的叹息也变成了一个柔柔软软的磨蹭。Toppo的耳边和脖颈平日接触的都是布料和耳机，但其实还是肌肤间的接触最能让人感到舒服。  
耳后的那人一直在蹭来蹭去，蹭的Toppo觉得痒了，想要笑出来，出口的却成了一声呻吟。  
那人一把把他转过身来，楼下的彩灯划成一道彩虹在Toppo的眼镜上。  
被压在栏杆上的时候也被封住了嘴，彩虹也消失在白茫茫的雾气里。  
像一颗彩色的软糖在嘴里起舞，搅起津液，带来甘甜。  
那人的手也贴着脸颊抚摸过来，那人的手掌很大，抚摸着脸颊的时候就像把Toppo整张脸捧在了手心里。  
Toppo在那人亲上自己的时候脸就开始烧得慌，现在怎么那人又在自己脸上摩擦生热了！不止如此，那人怎么亲得没完没了！  
一直亲，亲得软糖着了火，亲得津液蒸发成汽，亲得甘甜变成了欲望。  
就在Toppo觉得自己快要窒息而死的时候，大手改为摩挲着鬓角，又只用食指指腹沿着耳廓滑行，那人把舌头退了出去，亲一下Toppo的嘴唇就换一下角度，亲一下就点一点耳廓。  
Toppo不由自主地在间隙间轻喘，眨眨眼睛，可是眼镜上还是还是一片白雾。  
Toppo抬起手，拽住了那人的衣袖。跳跃的亲吻就停了下来，接着Toppo就感觉到嘴上被湿漉漉地舔了一下。  
舌头，又伸进来了。  
手指也不再玩弄耳廓，而是拽住了Toppo的头发。他们就像在互相角力的斗士，互相钳制着对方。虽然，在嘴里的部分全然是Toppo在对方的领导下，但是他可不打算就这样认输好嘛。  
其实早已经被亲得手脚酸麻，Toppo还是松开了紧拽着对方的手指，甩开了没用的眼镜！  
对方的吻静止在Toppo的唇上，慢慢地离开了一定距离。手却还是紧紧拽着Toppo的头发。  
Toppo一眼看见的，就是眼前衣衫微敞的胸口和脖颈。  
上面凌乱的口红印。


	5. Chapter 5

【仓安】【Johnny X Toppo】8uppers设定  
没有文笔  
可是脑洞没有人写快干涸了  
喂饱自己之作  
污染到大家眼睛的话，在这先说句对不起了

凌晨时分，Johnny意识突然清晰起来，像一头海豚在深蓝微光的海水里逡巡而出。  
迷蒙着眼睛感受到没拉紧的窗帘外透出街道上的路灯光。翻了个身，躲开灯光。  
已经不记得自己做了什么梦，却觉得自己非常清晰地意识到一件事了。  
所以才让自己醒过来。  
困倦让他轻易地陷入下一波睡意里。洁白的瓷盘缓缓沉入平静的深海，Johnny没有睁眼，却看见它载着自己的意识缓缓沉下，慢慢地就要看不清了。  
在彻底看不见瓷盘的前一刻，他回想着自己转醒时的意识。  
是……  
什么来着？  
瓷盘已经沉入了深海，载着意识远去，看也看不见了。深蓝的海面微波浪荡，却没有一丝反光。  
突然，那只海豚从远处的海面轻轻跃起。流线型的身体卷起一片水珠，还是没有一丝白沫的纯粹的泛着微光的深蓝。只一瞬，便下潜进海里。  
啊。  
Johnny翻正身体，窗外的灯光映着电线杆、映着窗框、掠过轻柔缦纱的窗帘，映照在Johnny脸上。  
意识真正清晰起来时睡意会神奇的消退。一激灵，就能从沉睡中醒来。  
不是什么让人焦急的事，可是确确实实醒了过来。  
诶，Johnny想，起来喝口水吧。  
窗外灯光足够Johnny看清床下的路，不开灯地走到门口，打开门，没有窗户的走廊一片漆黑。Johnny探出头，伸手在墙上摸索。平时靠眼睛辨别的灯光开关在黑暗中销匿了身影，无法定位。  
Johnny望着走廊的一片夜色，忽地想起昨日凌晨他也在这片夜色中停留过。  
啪。  
略微刺目的灯光亮起，让Johnny有些恍惚。他在回忆中时只是下意识地继续摸索开关。以至于顺势按开后，惊吓了自己。  
只开了吧台边一圈的微弱灯光，Johnny拧开水龙头，盛满了一玻璃杯的水。咕噜咕噜地喝下，能听见清水顺着食管而下的欢快的声音。  
放下水杯的时候惯性找了张杯垫垫上，透明的玻璃杯和水映着杯垫的花纹。  
吧台的灯光晦暗不明，像Toppo的心情一样难以捉摸。  
在黑暗中摸索的温顺的手指，被压抑在胸前的勇敢的呻吟，回想起来，全是不顾本人意愿的单方面的窥伺。又或者说，是猜想。  
只要有一点怀疑的苗头，人总是会不由自主地去幻想最糟糕的情况。  
所有愉悦都会在一个魔法降下时变成虚幻的泡沫，让人深陷其中，一身狼狈。  
他记起来了。  
那最后一次走过的河边。  
他大概是把这段eighter的岁月误判地太长了。以至于把漫长的时光中其他的时间间接地缩短成一个个小片段。  
其实他也记得不是很清楚，残缺的部分只能靠想象补充。所以那袋药砸在水面上的声响响彻在回忆的漩涡里。他已经不记得当时的自己到底是呆呆地站在路中心，还是冲下了河岸试图挽救那个洁白的塑料袋，他觉得两者都有，却又觉得只有一种情形是对的。而且不管是站在路中还是河岸上，他都应该离袋子落下的地方有一段距离，却觉得自己被愤怒的水花喷溅到了。  
回忆纷杂，无法厘清。但是事实是确定的。Toppo把他们一起买给Jacky的药扔下了河床！  
Toppo是不可能讨厌Jacky的，那么他厌恶的只可能是Johnny自己。  
Toppo曾经厌恶过自己吗？  
Johnny想不起来了。  
Johnny羞愧地揉了揉额头，想不起来不是因为别的，而是因为当时的自己并没有分过一丝一毫的注意在Toppo身上。  
他是为了什么而把药给扔下河床？他的情绪如何？他是为什么厌恶自己？这些全都不得而知。“儿童之家”的Toppo，对于Johnny而言，总是面目模糊，游荡在眼角余光中，存在着，却又没有活着。河岸那次，Johnny也曾怔怔地注视着Toppo唯一一次情绪的爆发，却也最终错失了他的情绪，在日后，也变成空泛的“曾经一起去买了东西”。  
Johnny很后悔，不是后悔年幼的自己的冷漠，那太过遥远而且无可奈何，他后悔昨天傍晚的自己竟然把这件事作为闲谈在Toppo 面前一副忘记了一切地提起来。  
Toppo当时是怎么想的呢？当回忆起他们之间那惨淡而无声无息的过往。Toppo现在是怎么想的呢？是放下了一切重新和自己作为同伴而生活下去吗？  
过往的情绪已错失不可考，现在的情绪也扑朔迷离看不真切。  
Johnny拉开冰箱，拿出剩下的一小块蛋糕。这是他和Toppo一起做的。嗯，一起的概念有待商榷。但他真的觉得那会的其乐融融是十分真实的。  
Johnny掀开透明塑料盖，这块蛋糕原来是打算作为起床早的人的奖励，现在已经是凌晨，就算是自己起床了好了。  
这样想着，Johnny拿出了小银叉，小小地叉起一块蛋糕送进嘴里。有点冰，不过口感还是很好。  
Johnny轻轻按摩着有点冰凉的胃部，对不起了，比起胃，他现在的心情更需要抚慰。他慢慢地静静地在昏暗中吃着草莓蛋糕，不一会，已经吃了一小半。  
有人下来了。  
Johnny敏锐地注意到，虽然对方放轻了脚步，也没有开灯，以即使在宁静的凌晨里也毫不起眼的步伐走下来。  
Johnny停下手中的叉子，有些尴尬地想着怎样开口解释更为合适。  
层层黑影慢慢变淡，来人已经暴露在吧台的散光里。Toppo微微惊讶地看着Johnny。  
“我……你下来找什么吗？”Johnny开口询问，声音里带着睡醒时的沙哑，在一片寂静中沙沙地温柔地摩擦着空气。  
“额，有点饿了……”Toppo刻意压低了声音，Johnny却听出了他的声线里的清脆。又没有睡觉吗？  
Johnny轻轻叹了口气，把自己面前的盘子推向Toppo。“昨晚做菜把食材都用完了，剩下的都是零食类，蛋糕已经不怎么冰了，给你吃吧。”  
Toppo看着被吃了一个角的蛋糕，嫌恶地皱起了眉头。  
他想起昨天一起做蛋糕的时候那种融入周边的让人无法抵抗的亲子感，想起那个女生毫不顾忌地搭讪。现在这人又是这样了，明明是自己在吃的蛋糕，为什么非要让给我不可呢？是真心地把自己当他的孩子看待了吗？  
“我不要，你自己吃的东西，为什么要给我？我又不是你的孩子。”一激动，心里的话就无法控制地说出来了。Toppo别扭地侧开头，他不知道要怎么挽回局面，事实上，他只觉得尴尬，觉得自己说了让Johnny伤心的话。其实他也只是关心自己啊！  
Johnny也有点不知所措了，是欣喜的不知所措。这是第二次，Toppo在清醒的状态下对自己表露出内心的情绪。  
他得好好整理，绝不会再错过。这时机来的太过凑巧，让他思绪纷杂。  
他怎么忘了呢？现在他和Toppo又走在一条路上，不会轻易离开了。在现在的日子里，他们都是理所应当地共同生活在eight里。往后，他们总会开始新的生活，在那之前，他还有足够的时间去了解Toppo想要的新生活是怎样的。  
Toppo，你说的话是什么意思呢？  
“我又不是你的孩子”。我把你当孩子看待了吗？  
“为什么要给我？”因为你觉得我把你当自己的孩子看待才给你蛋糕的吗？  
不是的！我……不……我是这么想的吗？因为潜意识里把他当孩子看，才会直接把蛋糕让出去。Johnny快速搜寻着记忆，手指揉捏着小银叉。他想，他无法否认。但是，怎么能在这里承认呢？  
Toppo已经坐立难安了，他瞟了一眼Johnny，觉得自己还是饿着肚子回去睡觉比较好。  
可是Johnny的小银叉叉起了一块蛋糕挡住了他的路。蛋糕上的奶油快要触到自己的嘴唇了。  
Toppo不解地看着Johnny，Johnny却只是一脸正经地盯着他，说：“蛋糕就不给你了，我们分着吃吧。”说完把叉子又往前凑了过来，“张嘴啊。”  
Toppo这才张开嘴咬下了蛋糕。丝滑的奶油和草莓的清香充斥了味蕾，淡淡的低温给蛋糕加了一丝清冽的感觉。只是分着吃的话就算了，看起来，Johnny没有在伤心就好了。  
Johnny压抑下满足欣慰的神情，装作若无其事的吃下一口蛋糕。心里又有些犹豫，Toppo这次勉强接受了，可下次，我还得这么演戏吗？  
看着Toppo吃下蛋糕，Johnny重新叉起一块送进Toppo的嘴里。小银叉从Toppo 嘴里出来，反射出一道柔和的光线，上面还沾染着残留的奶油。Johnny没有叉起一块新的，而是把奶油用嘴唇抿干净。  
“你们在干什么呢？”一道突兀的声线。声音的辨识度很高，在僻静的夜里又显得不合时宜，这让Toppo和Johnny都吓了一跳。  
“你们偷偷摸摸甜甜蜜蜜你侬我侬地分吃什么蛋糕呢？”  
Toppo和Johnny看着站在楼梯台阶上，对他们怒目而视的Arsenal张口结舌。脸都刷的烧起来。甜甜蜜蜜是什么意思？  
Arsenal简直要气炸了，要不是没有把枪带下来，他保管给这两个人一人一个枪子。他特意凌晨起来打算吃掉最后一块蛋糕，却没想到有人在他前面偷跑作弊！  
“你喂我，我喂你的，还吃掉对方吃剩的奶油，恶心死了。”叉子上的奶油都不给他剩下，Toppo和Johnny现在在Arsenal眼里就和恶魔没有两样。  
Toppo被Arsenal吓住了，他捂住自己的脸颊，虽然完全不明白吃个蛋糕怎么就你侬我侬了，但是脸就是不由自主地烧起来。吃都吃了，他该怎么办？  
Johnny看看生气的Arsenal，看看干净的小银叉，又看看只剩下一小块的蛋糕。吃都吃了，看都看了，还能怎么办呢？于是他在Arsenal的怒吼中迅速叉起最后一块送进了Toppo嘴里。还好即使脸烧得慌也不会影响手的动作。


End file.
